


trust, music, and something wonderful

by cosmicpoet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpoet/pseuds/cosmicpoet
Summary: Kiibo just wants to be able to sing, and the one person who can help him is Miu. But she doesn't want to change him, she just wants him to see how wonderful he really is.





	trust, music, and something wonderful

Kiibo tries to remain silent as he creaks his way down the hallway at night. The last thing he wants to do is wake anyone up; it’s two in the morning and he really just wants to collect his thoughts. His inner voice is quiet now, all he can hear is the gentle stillness of the world around him. Tracking his way across the floorboards, he’s so busy looking at the ceiling, imagining what he could hypothetically do to save everyone - save his _friends -_ and he doesn’t see Monokuma until he almost stands on him.

“Hey, watch it!”

“S-Sorry,” Kiibo says.

“Now…what’s a fine young robot like you doing outside at nighttime? Don’t tell me, you’re planning to _murder_ someone?”

“No! Of course not! I was just…going for a walk.”

“Keep lying like that and you’ll end up like Kokichi,” Monokuma taunts.

“I’m not like him! I-I’m just going for a walk! There’s no rules against that!”

“Well, be safe, and happy murdering!”

“I’m not…” Kiibo tries to protest, but Monokuma runs away before he can finish his defence. He shakes his head, and keeps walking anyway - not disheartened, but uncomfortable nevertheless. Being trapped within this killing game makes him feel more out of place than ever; naturally, when he’s surrounded by humans, he’s the odd one out based on mechanical biology alone. Still, there’s nothing in particular he can do about that, except hope that they’ll come around and see him the way he wishes they would - as an equal and, most of all, as a _friend._

Moments later, he arrives at his destination: Miu’s lab. Hoping that she’s not there - he’s too embarrassed to face anyone with the reason he’s walking around alone late at night - he pushes open the door, and finds that his worries have come true. Miu is sitting there, working on some invention that he daren’t even question the purpose of. At first, she doesn’t see him; she’s too caught up in her work. Embarrassed, he tries to backtrack out of the door, but he trips over some metal by the doorframe and she looks up to see him.

“Kiibs! What’cha doin’ here?”

“I-I, uh…hello, Miu.”

“Guess ya just couldn’t sleep without gettin’ ya nightly fix of the gorgeous girl genius, huh?”

“N-No…I mean, yes, you are…gorgeous…and a genius…but I, erm, wanted to,” Kiibo feels his face heat up, and blames it on an internal error, “never mind.”

“Y-You think I’m gorgeous?” Miu stammers.

“That’s embarrassing!”

“What? It’s true! R-Right?”

“Y-Yes. Of course.”

“So, uh,” Miu says, still blushing a little, “what did you want?”

“Oh, uh, it’s…a bit stupid.”

“You can tell me.”

“Oh, well, I wanted to…learn something new. Like, y’know, singing? And I told Shuichi today and he said I was terrible. So I’ve been, uh, a little sad. And I thought, if anyone could help me be able to sing, it would be you. So…yeah.”

“Awww,” Miu smiles, “little Kiibs wants to learn how to sing! Sure, I can do that. But first you gotta show me what you’ve got.”

“What I’ve…got?”

“Y’know, show me what I’m workin’ with! Sing for me, Kiibs.”

“Oh, well, uh…okay.”

Still disheartened by Shuichi’s earlier comments on his voice, Kiibo begins to shakily produce waves of noise. He doesn’t understand the nuances of human singing; how melodies carry on vocal chords - natural, soft skin; everything he doesn’t have. There’s sadness in the noise he’s making, but not the beautiful kind that he hears when he listens to human music - his is visceral, personal, and not at all pleasing to the ear. He’s looking down at the ground, scared of looking up to see Miu’s face, contorted in disgust. When he finishes, it takes him a moment to compose himself before turning his eyes to her.

“Woah, Kiibs,” she says, “I don’t think I need to install any new functions.”

“B-But…Shuichi said…”

“Ah, fuck him! That was like, metal pop, or some wild new genre like that!”

“But I don’t sound human.”

“That’s boring as _fuck._ Everyone on the radio sounds the same, I think you could, hell, you _should_ invent a new genre!”

“R-Really?”

“Yeah! I liked it, anyway.”

“T-Thanks, Miu.”

“So, Kiibs, what’cha wanna do now?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, we’ve got to make a plan for your up and coming singing career!”

“My w-what?”

“God, do you even listen? You’re, like, the pioneer of a new genre!”

“O-Oh, yeah…right.”

“Sooooo,” Miu smiles, a wicked, beautiful smirk, “let’s make you a mixtape.”

“A what?”

“A mixtape. Like, a CD with all of your songs on it.”

“Oh, yeah,” Kiibo says, “that could be fun.”

Miu drags him by the hand, out into the corridor, running like she doesn’t have a care in the world. He follows blindly, holding her hand, enjoying the feeling of contact with someone he’s starting to feel a little strangely about. Not negatively, just _strangely,_ like she’s somehow different to the rest of the students here; he trusts her more, and in turn, enjoys spending time with her more than anyone else. Perhaps it’s because she treats him with such wonder; this thought makes him feel inferior - of course she’s only interested in him because he’s a robot, she’s an _inventor,_ she sees him as a machine. The way he feels for her is different. This, he reasons, is the closest he’ll get to the most human emotion of all - love.

Miu grinds to a halt right in front of Kaede’s talent lab.

“There should be microphones and shit like that in here,” she says.

“C-Can we…can we go in here?” Kiibo asks.

“Why couldn’t we?”

“I mean, it’s Kaede’s lab after all, and since she’s…well, you know.”

“Oh, come on! Yeah, she’s dead, but she loved music! She’d _want_ you to go in there.”

“I suppose…yeah, you’re right.”

She leads him inside, shutting the door behind them. The room is beautiful; a piano stands in the middle, unplayed, with dust gathering on top of it. The walls are decorated with CDs and microphones, and Miu surveys the room before turning back to Kiibo.

“Okay, I’m gonna be h-honest,” she says nervously, “I kinda…had an ulterior motive for bringing you here.”

“An ulterior motive?”

“Not like, murder, or anything. Just…I wanted to see if you trusted me enough to follow me wherever I was going in the middle of the night.”

“Oh. I trust you, Miu. I let you do maintenance on me.”

“No, I mean,” she blushes, “if you’d trust me to do something that might not even benefit you at all. And you did.”

“Did I pass the test, then?”

“It w-wasn’t a test! I just,” Miu turns her face away from him, “I think I want to try some new things with you.”

“Like what?”

“Well,” she turns back towards him and, before he can respond, she kisses him, fully on the lips. He’s taken aback, but finds himself liking the sensation a lot - it makes him feel _human._ They stay, pressed together, for a few moments, simply hugging; Kiibo loves the feeling of being this close to someone he loves so much; he dreads the time he will have to let go.

His inner voice says _“you love her,”_ and he agrees, with his mind, his voice, and his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Please comment if you did :D


End file.
